katicalockefandomcom-20200213-history
Gryphlians
Physical Gryphlians are a species of bi-pedal, flying monotremes with the body of a large feline and the head and wings of a raptor. Gryphlians are divided into two races, Blackfur and Whitefeather, each bearing an intense hatred for the other. Ranging from six to eight feet in length, not including a three foot tail, males are typically larger than females. Standing three to for feet at the shoulder, gryphs have a wingspan of fifteen to twenty feet. The fastest caste, the Messenger, can fly at speeds nearing sixty likes an hour. The heaviest caste, the Warrior, can weigh up to four hundred pounds and have the smallest wings, rendering them nearly flightless. 'Blackfur' As the name suggests, Blackfur are the dark gryph race, with golden eyes and dark brown, gray, blue, and black fur and plumage. Some light highlights are allowed, such as frosting, silvering, or gilding of the feathers, or small dappling of the coat, however, such markings are considered unattractive and may hinder finding a mate or rising in rank. 'Whitefeather' As the name suggests, Whitefeathers are the light gryph race, with blue eyes and pale gold, cream, blue, gray, and white plumage. Some dark markings are allowed, such as blood (red), sky (blue), or soot (black) edging on the feathers, or small dappling of the coat, however, such markings are considered unattractive and may hinder finding a mate or rising in rank. Social Gryphlians live in a male dominated society with a strict caste and class system. The highest ranking males will have a mate and a large harem of females, called vethra, while the lowest ranking males are discouraged from breeding at all. Gryphs are exceptionally good at learning languages. It's not uncommon for a gryph to speak four or five different tongues, while linguistic scholars have been known to learn nearly a hundred. Gryphlians have their own language, called Astaniko. This natural skill in communication makes gryphs excel as translators. They are also frequently employed to set the base calendar system for newly discovered planets. 'Caste' Each caste is based on the physical and mental attributes and abilities of a gryph. *Warrior - Large-bodied, short wings, powerful beak and claws, thick skull, bony plates protecting vital areas *Hunter - Slim, fast, powerful wings and claws, sharp eyes *Scholar - Small, slender, highly intelligent *Scribe - Small, slender, dexterous forepaws for holding a quill *Messenger - Lightweight, slim, large powerful wings, good memories *Architect - Average sized, intelligent, ability to telepathically control a species of large spider whose silk is used in construction *Worker - Large-bodied, powerful wings, strong, tireless *Bard - Average size, dexterous forepaws for playing instruments, beautiful voice, good memory, bright colors *Mage - Small, slim, ability to use magic *Priest - Average size, ability to "read the Ladder" of other gryphs 'Class' Religion Every gryphlian's goal is to reach Idh'an Karel, their eternal paradise, and avoid Silrath, the realm of the damned. This is accomplished by climbing the Ladder, a spiritual tier system that brings them closer to heaven. This Ladder is closely incorporated in their class system, with Dahns, the highest class, being one rung below paradise. A Dahn who lives a noble life is guaranteed a place in Idh'an Karel. It is difficult for a gryph to climb more than one rung in a lifetime and most spend many lives striving to reach heaven. When a gryph dies, their soul is weighed by Indarel and Sithal, the twins of Embrh'an who govern Idh'an Karen and Silrath, respectively. A soul found to have done more good than evil is reborn on a higher rung than that on which they died. Souls with more evil are placed lower. A soul with a balance of good and evil, or a young gryph not yet out from under their parents' wing, will return at the same level. Within their egg, an unborn gryph will remember their past lives and contemplate their choices. Once hatched, these memories fade away to make room for the new experiences and memories. Only a gryph of the Priest caste can read the Ladder of another and tell them where they stand. The gryphlians believe in a pantheon of gods and goddesses. *Embrh'an: The father of all creation. A golden gryph who carries the sun between his wings. *Jz'ira: Embrh'an's mate, mother of Dralrik. Embrh'an's vethra (harem) :*Antoni, mother of Tokt'. :*Mh'a, mother of Orteriget. :*Dh'ane, mother of Sashh'ir. :*Vah'ne, mother of Harh'ed. :*Itulina, mother of Kalh'i. :*Lidh'li, mother of Kadh'e :*Nikati, mother of Omba. :*Esdana, mother of twins Indarel and Sithal. Category:Species